This invention relates to sound recording and reproducing apparatus of the type utilizing a magnetic tape, wherein two pivotal levers of similar form, each with a wing and two guide flanges, are arranged in the assembled condition with their guide flanges on a mounting pin and biased by a torsion spring so that the wings press the magnetic tape against the magnetic heads of the apparatus. The instant invention is a further development of the apparatus disclosed in my copending application, Ser. No. 361,058, filed May 17, 1973.
It is an object of this invention to secure a considerable simplification of the mounting and assembly of the constructional elements of such an arrangement. This object is achieved in accordance with the present invention by an arrangement wherein each pivotal lever has an additional abutment nose which is pressed by the torsion spring, engaged around the mounting pin, against an abutment surface on the other pivotal lever, whereby the two pivotal levers, the torsion spring and the mounting pin constitute a group which is a closed system as regards forces and shape. The constructional elements can thus be combined into a group as a pre-assembly, which can be mounted in the apparatus in this condition and, when the final assembly takes place, can be introduced and incorporated as a whole in the apparatus or in the cassette of the latter.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention the mounting pin is provided intermediate its ends with a reduced diameter section and with two limit surfaces which are at right angles to the longitudinal axis thereof, each of which constitutes an abutment face for the confronting guide flanges of the pivotal lever concerned. As a result, the elements are held together as a closed system as regards shape and force conditions, even in the longitudinal direction of the mounting pin, and are thereby secured against accidental dislodgement.